Hair Emergency
by EyesOfADoe18
Summary: Lily needs a favor. Oneshot.


Just a fun oneshot about the new discovery that James Potter's dad invented Sleak-Eazy. Hope you like it! Disclaimer to J.K. Rowling.

 _Knock knock knock!_

"Moony get the door," commanded Sirius Black from his bed.

It was Saturday morning and the Marauders were waiting for Peter to get back from detention to head to Hogsmeade.

"Lily? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be running in the other direction of this place?" Asked Remus Lupin as he opened the door for a frazzled looking Lily Evans. Her face was flushed, her top was wrinkled and her hair was a frizzy mess.

"Hey Remus, sorry to barge in like this but I need Black," she explained as she glided past Remus and walked into the dormitory. Clothes scattered the floor, heaps of wrappers and papers crumpled everywhere and the was smell off-putting. "Merlin, don't the house elves clean up in here?" Lily asked as her nose crinkled and her eyes began to burn. "It smells like horse shit in here."

"Welcome to casa de Marauders, Evans, and no. Remus boycotts that movement for the time being. What can I do for you?" Sirius asked as he stood up. His dark, long hair was tied up in a bun and his muggle band tshirt had a rip in the collar.

"You have Sleak-Eazy here, right?" Lily asked urgently with her green eyes wide.

"Course! It's my holy grail, Evans. Obviously 'Best Hair 1974' doesn't ring a bell?" Black asked. He turned to dig through his trunk and he pulled out a wide bottle with the famous Sleak-Eazy label.

"Bless you! I guess you are good for something," Lily said as she ran into the bathroom.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and Sirius grinned.

 _Scream, crash, Yell_

Lily came running out, red in the face and livid. "You could've bloody told me Potter was in there showering!" She screeched.

The two boys laughed unapologetically until they cried. "Fuck you," she spit at them before walking to the door.

"Evans! Shit, I'm sorry! Why are you even in here?" James asked as he ran out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a blush creeping up his neck.

"I was borrowing something from Black, who is dead to me now," she directed her comment to Sirius and shot him a dirty look. "I needed Sleak-Eazy and now I have it. Bye boys, and don't forget, fuck you." She added over her shoulder playfully but with a bit of harsh reality.

"Why do you think she needed Sleak-Eazy?" James asked looking confused.

"I don't know, mate, maybe for her bloody hair?" Sirius said cheekily.

"Fuck off."

About fifteen minutes later, Lily came back through the door. "Thanks, Black, this really is a miracle." She seemed to have calmed down and she looked much better than earlier. Her hair was tamed into large, bouncy curls, her top was in place and her jeans didn't have tears in them anymore.

"Damn, Evans, you are looking way better than earlier!" Sirius said as he checked out her ass. Lily marched over and grabbed his face, "Eyes are up her, jackass." She said and then she handed over the bottle.

"If you ever need any hair product of mine, it's yours to borrow. Thanks again," Lily told Sirius a bit nicer.

"Nah, that's all right. Mr. Potter would kill me if I used anything else," Sirius replied as he sat back down on his bed and picked up a magazine. Remus had fallen asleep and James was still in the bathroom.

"What, why?" Asked Lily, confused at his comment.

"Sleak-Eazy was invented by Fleamont Potter? James' dad? Duh."

Lily's eyes went wide, "Seriously?" Sirius smiled and looked up at her with his grin, "Dead serious."

Lily heard a loud groan come from the bathroom, "Shut up, Padfoot, Merlin I could kill you anytime you make that pun," said James as he came out of the bathroom looking shiny and new in a black tshirt and jeans.

"You're dad is Fleamont Potter?" Lily asked upbruptly.

"That's what they tell me, at least. I'm always hoping I'm actually Elvis' son," James replied as he threw on a pair of shoes.

"How the hell does you dad invent a hair speaking product that's extremely useful and you have hair like yours?" Lily asked as she gestured to James mane.

His hair was dark brown, so dark that it looked black. It had a few waves and texture with its thick quality. Basically untamable and a mess 24/7.

"Well Evans, you try having that gunk slapped on your head ever since you were born and see how you like it. The second I got to Hogwarts that shit was banned in here," James looked over to Sirius, "at least I thought so."

"Prongs, my hair was a gift from God, I can't let the big man down!" Sirius explained.

"Can I just try to tame your hair without the potion to see if it truly is impossible?" Lily asked as she reached out to touch his hair.

James darted back, out of reach, "No! You'll ruin its aesthetic! It has a very temperamental balance of curl, movement and agility! The algorithm is not yet know outside of my head and I don't just let anyone touch it."

"What a baby," Lily grumbled. "Whatever, I'm going. See ya guys in Hogsmeade, maybe," and Lily was out the door.

"Mate, did she just ask me out to Hogsmeade?" James said, astonished.

"Uh, no? She said 'see you there.' On what planet does that mean, 'will you go to Hogsmeade with me?'" Sirius replied, looking at his desperate friend with a pitiful expression.

"The best fucking plant ever!" James said excitedly. He then ran off into the bathroom to mess with his hair and make sure he looked okay before they left to see Lily.

Sirius shouted from his bed in a bored tone, "You know turned down Evans to touch your hair, right?"

"Fuck!"


End file.
